onepiecefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Вандер Деккен IX
| jname = バンダー・デッケン九世 | rname = Банда: Дэккен Кю:сэй | ename = — | first = Глава 606; Эпизод 525 | affiliation = Летучие Пираты | occupation = Пират; Капитан | birth = 22 августа | jva = Ватару Такаги | dfcolorscheme = FlyingPiratesColors | dfname = Мато Мато но Ми | dfename = — | dfmeaning = Метка, мишень | dftype = Парамеция }} Вандер Деккен IX является текущим капитаном "Летучих Пиратов", на корабле Летучий Голландец, а так же он потомок легендарного капитана Вандер Декена I в восьмом поколении. Он является рыбочеловеком японская акула бычок и вторичным антагонистом арки Острова Рыболюдей. Внешность Декен высокий и худощавый. Его отличительная черта - четыре ноги. Между пальцами рук располагаются перепонки. Он имеет короткую узкую козлиную бородку, длинные усы и колючие, стоящие торчком волосы. У него длинный тонкий нос и довольно острые зубы, а голова располагается на уровне с плечами. Одет Деккен в зелёный комбинезон и белую рубашку. Так же, носит жёлтую шляпу с фиолетовой полоской и жёлтый плащ на плечах. Из украшений - бусы и золотистые браслеты на ногах. На его правой руке можно заметит перчатку, которую он носит, что бы сохранить "основную цель" - Сирахоси. Галерея |Vander_Decken_Victory_Pose.png|Decken's usual pose. |DECKENCAUVE.png|Decken with no hair on the top of his head. |Vander_Decken_IX's_Wanted_Poster.png|Розыскная листовка Вандер Деккена |Vander_Decken_One_Py_Berry_Match.png|Деккен в One Py Berry Match. }} Личность Отношения Команда Принцесса Сирохоси Враги Королевство Рюго Монки Д. Луффи Ходи Джонс Сила и способности Декен является восьмым потомком легедарного Вандер Декена и является командиров Летучих Пиратов. Он имеет власть над своим экипажем и управляет легендарным кораблем Летучий Голандец. Так же он имеет власть по крайней мере над двумя морскими существами. Декен объединился с Ходи Джонсом, увеличив свою силу, чтобы добиться желаемого. В плане физической силы Вандер Декен сильнее обычного человека в 10 раз, это было показано, когда он спокойно кинул огромный топор. У него большая выносливость, потому что он мог быстро восстановиться после сильной атаки Луффи. Так же он был в состоянии выжить после того, как Ходи проткнул его трезубцем. Но он был нокаутирован, когда ударился головой из-за того что подскользнулся. Дьявольский фрукт thumb|left|210px|Decken's Devil Fruit ability sends his projectiles to his target even when he aims in another direction. Декен обладает силой дьявольского фрукта Мато Мато но Ми. Это способность отправлять снаряды в цель, даже если он направлен в другую сторону. Он может это делать, если он поставил на объект цель, то есть дотронулся до него. Если Декен умирает или теряет сознание, то его способность перестает действовать. Декен использовал свою силу, чтобы угрожать Сирохоси, посылая оружие, чтобы убить её, по этому принцесса была заперта в своей комнате. Так как он пользователь дьявольского фрукта, значит его способности слабнут в море. А так как Декен является рыбочеловеком, для него это очень большой минус. Оружие Декен имеет очень большой массив оружия. У него есть большие топоры, на которых нарисована роза. Но по количеству оружию на башни принцессы можно судить о том, что у него так же в запасе мечи и булавы. Так же у него находится оружие в сандалях, чтобы он мог сражаться ногами. История Прошлое Арка Острова Рыболюдей Альянс с Новыми Пиратами Рыболюдей Государственный Переворот Позже на своём корабле, возле Ноя, он горюет, оплакивая свою потерянную любовь. Он был так раздавлен отказом Сирахоси, что даже побрил макушку на лысо. Его экипаж пытается его утешить, но он не желает их слушать. Он напоминает им, что ещё, когда Сирахоси была ребёнком, он решил жениться на ней ради своих предков и вот что в итоге из этого вышло. После чего он произносит про себя хайку о её отказе, будучи озлобленным, что она ещё жива, предполагая, что Луффи всё ещё защищает её, всякий раз, когда он пытается её убить. Затем у него возникает гениальная идея, согласно которой он уничтожит всё. Он касается гигантского корабля Ноя, своей правой рукой, что заставляет его лететь в сторону Сирахоси. Как только экипаж Деккена впадает в шок, он заявляет, что Сирахоси и Остров Рыболюдей будут уничтожены. Когда Ной поднимается над Площадью Гёнкорд Острова Рыболюдей, Вадатсуми падает на площадь, после чего он просит своего капитана помочь ему, однако Деккен говорит ему, что он должен будет стать жертвой за дело, потому что он не может остановить судно после того, как оно было запущено. Затем он замечает, что Сирахоси исчезла с площади, и появляется перед Ноем. Когда она говорит ему, что он должен убить только её, а не жителей острова, он начинает ликовать, отмечая, что её красота не знает границ, после чего он бросает в неё нож, который попадает её в плечо, говоря, чтобы она умерла и жила в его сердце вечно. В то время как Ходи и Луффидобираются до Ноя, Деккен продолжает бросает ножи в Сирахоси, спрашивая её, умерет ли она от потери крови или же от Ноя следующего за ней, после чего он вновь предлагает ей выйти за него замуж, но получив повторный отказ, он продолжает бросать в неё ножи. Однако их успевают отбить её братья, Манбоси и Рюбоси. Чуть позже, когда Ходи настигает Ноя, Деккен приветствует его, однако Ходи пронзает его своим трезубцем, но перед тем, как пасть, Деккен успевает прикоснуться к Ходи своей левой рукой. Деккен отступает и проклинает Ходи за предательство. Он бросает один из своих ножей, однако тот успевает увернуться, после чего он пытается атаковать его ножами скрытыми у него в сандалиях, однако промахивается, после чего Ходи кусает его ногу. Затем, после того, как топор, пущеный им в Джонса возвращается, Ходи использует его в качестве щита из-за чего топор попадает в Деккена. Ослабев от нанесённых ему ударов, Деккен падает на дно судна. Всё ещё живой Деккен проклинает Ходи Джонса, говоря, что он будет следовать за ним и телом и душой, вплоть до его смерти. Тем не менее, после того, как Ной начинает трясти, Деккен соскальзывает и ударяется головой о камень. Потеряв сознание, корабль начинает падать Остров Рыболюдей. Заключение После того, как на Морские Короли остановили Ной от падения на остров, принцы перенесли побеждённых Деккена и Ходи на площадь, заключив их в цепи. После чего Фукабоси заявил, что двое пиратских капитанов будут заключены навсегда. Позже он был заперт в дворцовой тюрьме вместе с офицерами Новых Пиратов Рыболюдей, где он, видимо, оставался без сознания, когда они проснулись, будучи ужасно постаревшими из-за злоупотребления ими Энергетических Стероидов. Основные сражения *Вандер Деккен IX против Хаттяна *Вандер Деккен IX против Монки Д. Луффи *Вандер Деккен IX против Ходи Джонса Прочее *Он первый и единственный известный на данный момент рыбочеловек с силой дьявольского фрукта. *Его дьявольский плод позволяет ему целиться только в две цели, так как у него только 2 руки и в то же время 4 ноги. *Из-за своего дьявольского плода, он единственный известный рыбочеловек неспособный плавать в воде. Это измененная адаптация легенды "Летучего Голландца", где капитан из-за проклятия не мог вступить на землю. *Декен является "проклятым" капитаном "Летучего Голландца" и его стремление жениться на Сирахоши немного повторяет мотив используемый в опере Рихарда Вагнера, где капитан может быть освобожден от своего проклятия, если найдет себе жену. Примечания Внешние ссылки * Японская бычья акула - Wikipedia article about the type of fish the fishman Vander Decken IX is. Навигация по сайту en:Vander Decken IX it:Van Der Decken IX Категория:Рыболюди Категория:Мужчины Категория:Капитаны пиратов Категория:Бойцы с топорами Категория:Пользователи Парамеции Категория:Антагонисты саги Острова Рыболюдей Категория:Персонажи Морского Дна